User blog:NeonSpotlight/NeonSpotlight's Guide to Editing: New champion releases
This is the first in a series of small guides I've decided to make to help share my editing knowledge, this initially started out as a patch time guide but there's so much to do just in new champions alone that I've decided to separate it into two guides, this being the first. This guide will focus on what needs to be done when a new champion is released via a patch. I will be using Yasuo as an example. Because a champion will usually be on the PBE for some time before a patch is released things like their base statistics, page creation and their subpages will not be covered here, this guide is strictly for what happens when the champion is made available. Because this is the first of the series it may be a little rough and any and all feedback is appreciated and can be left in the comment section. New champions Template:Current_maintenance_data Template:Hot champion * This is the template that is shown in the upper right area of the main page, the actual template does not require any editing when a new champion is released as it uses the two templates listed above. The image itself needs to be updated however, usually this should be left for more experienced members of the wiki to do. Template:Champions * The champion has to be removed from the Upcoming Champions section Example Template:Do for every champion * The champion has to be added to this template, it may look daunting at first but all you have to do is copy+paste an existing champion's line and change the name. Make sure the list is kept alphabetical. Example Template:Data Yasuo * Release date and patch number must be added. Example List of champions * Like the "Do for every champion" template the new champion has to be added to the list and it can look a little daunting at first but you just have to copy and paste and existing champion's section and then just change the names and the role tags. example * Champion cost reductions must be updated, basically just replacing names and numbers and adding the new cost reductions to the scroll boxes. This one can be a little tricky due to the way the page layout is so don't be afraid of leaving this to a more experienced editor. Rough example Recall#Recall Animation * Champion and potential skins added to table. Another thing that looks more complicated than it really is, copy and paste is your friend, as always. Statistic pages and lists * These pages are usually very straightforward, just use the existing abilities as examples on how to add the new champion's abilities. The difficulty in this lays in the number of pages that need editing and finding said pages. For Yasuo's release the following pages had to be updated: * P: Absorption shield, Critical strike * Q: Crowd control/Action modifier, On-hit effect#Abilities that apply on-hit effects * W: Nothing * E: Dash * R: Blink, Armor penetration In addition to these the "Highest and lowest" sections of pages like Armor and Attack damage must be checked to see if the new champion must be added. As with many other things this one can look daunting at first but you mostly just have to move around names and numbers. If the new champion is #2 highest then the #5 highest gets removed, #s 2,3 and 4 each get moved down and the new champion is put into the #2 spot. Category:Blog posts